Simply Extraordinary
by youkillmypatience
Summary: A look at Castle's book signings nefore he meets Beckett... or so he thinks until...


Summary: Castle's book signings before he meets Beckett... at least formally ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. I never have and I never will.

Sorry for any mistakes, spelling or grammar :)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! It makes me so inspired and happy ^_^

This is for Charlie, my Chuck Norris and take-over-the-world-buddy. She puts up with my random spazzing, she deserves a medal xD

**Simply Extraordinary**

"Go right in, Mr. Castle." said a young man, ushering a twenty-one year old Castle in the back entrance of the bookstore.

"Thank you." Castle gave his best grin and slid in the door.

A crowd of about twenty people were waiting for him to read from "In A Hail Of Bullets". They cheered as he flashed his million dollar smile and sat at the front of the room. Someone who worked at the store handed him one of the books from the small stack next to the cardboard cutout of himself. His own face smirked up at him from the back of the book. He opened the book to the first page, cleared his throat, then looked up as the bell on the door jangled, indicating that someone had entered the store. A young girl, maybe only seventeen or eighteen joined the crowd, finding a seat near the middle of room. She was beautiful. She wore a purple zip-up hoodie and skinny jeans, her dark jacket draped over her arm. Her shiny brown hair fell just below her shoulders in light waves, and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. She saw him looking and she smiled softly.

Castle smiled back, and began to read. The crowd gasped and groaned at all the right times, intensifying Castle's joy. He was beaming when he finished the first chapter. A man in the front row asked if Castle would continue reading.

"Well, my good sir, you'll have to buy the book to see what happens next!" Castle answered, to a ripple of laughter.

Castle stood, and announced that he would sign the books after a quick break. He stood, and strolled as casually as he could to the men's room. He locked the door, then turned to the mirror. On the outside, Castle looked only slightly frazzled. On the inside, however, Castle was almost about ready to start hyperventilating. He took a deep breath, then looked at himself again. His eyes were sparkling with excitement, and his hair was slightly messy. He smoothed out his ruffled shirt, took a deep breath and returned to the crowd of people.

He sat at the table, in front of where the people had started to line up. He picked up the pen in front of him and greeted the first person in line.

"You're very good-looking!" giggled the woman at the front of the line. "That shirt really compliments your eyes."

Castle looked down at his light blue shirt and back up at the woman.

"Thank you." He smiled, reaching for her book, and with a flourish, he signed his name.

After about a dozen people, he was met with warm, green eyes. A smile spread across his face when he saw the girl in front of him grin.

"Hello, what's your name? " asked Castle, taking her book out of her hand.

"Kate." she answered, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, Kate, did you know that you have beautiful eyes?" Castle asked. He wasn't hitting on her, or flirting, he was just in awe of her beauty and was being completely sincere and honest.

She grinned again. "Thank you!" Castle pondered what he was going to write, then he scrawled 'Smile, so the whole world will see.'

He handed her the book, and she looked him directly in the eyes and said "Thank you."

He could hear the sincerity in her voice. Kate smiled warmly again, then walked away. Castle watched her retreating figure, then turned to the next person in line. He grinned, hoping that it didn't seem forced; his face was hurting from all the smiling and he was hungry.

Castle finished with the last person in line, then stood up.

"Well, Mr. Castle, how was your first ever book signing?" asked the manager of the bookstore.

"extraordinary." Castle answered sincerely. "Simply extraordinary."

_A/N: Review? I'll give you a cookie!_


End file.
